


A Night In

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, loki has a sensitive side, take out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Bruce ruin your plans, Loki makes the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [A Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368509) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



This was the exact reason you had chosen not to live in the tower with the Avengers. Well, this and the fact that Tony kept teasing your boyfriend to no end. But the late nights, especially when you had already told them a million times that you had plans, were the main reason. You weren’t even really an Avenger, you were just an old science buddy of Tony’s who was paid well to help out with things.

You looked at the clock. It was late and you and Loki had had plans to go star gazing in the park. You weren’t scared of being in Central Park when you had a Frost Giant at your side. But now, all you could think about was going home, getting in your pajamas, and relaxing on the couch.

“I think we’ve gotten all the results we’re gonna get.” Bruce said. “I’m calling it a night.”

“Same.” Tony said. “See you tomorrow.” You yawned and made your way to the elevator and down to the lobby. You were surprised to see Loki waiting for you.

“Loki?” You asked. He smiled at you.

“I figured they’d do everything in their power to keep you out late.” He said, taking your hand. “So I thought I’d just come here and walk you home.” You smiled at him as the two of you left.

“Are you still wanting to go star gazing?” You asked with a yawn. Loki looked at you and shook his head.

“I thought we could stay in, watch movies and order some food.” He said. You smiled at him.

“You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.” You giggled, resting your head on his shoulder. Together, you guys entered your building, took the elevator to your floor and went into the apartment the two of you shared. You made your way to your bedroom and changed into your comfier clothes and relaxed. You ordered the food but Loki got it. He set the pizza box and extras on the table in front of the couch and you pressed play on the remote. You rested your head on Loki’s shoulder as Lilo and Stitch played. After it was over, you let Loki choose. And he chose the Lion King.

“Are you sure you wanna watch this one?” You asked. From what he had told you, this story seemed to remind you a lot of those.

“Yes.” He said. “It can’t be that bad.”

****

By the end of the movie, Loki was in tears. You looked at him and touched his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” You asked. Loki just swiped at his eyes.

“That poor Scar.” He said. “He just wanted the throne that should’ve belonged to him. Is that too much to ask for?” You smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Well, you have one thing that Scar didn’t.” You said. He looked at you.

“What’s that?” He asked. You knelt in front of him.

“My loyalty, my king.” He smiled and swept you up into his arms.

“I love you my queen.”


End file.
